Nunca digas nunca
by Yumi Di Vongola
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Por causas del destino, Sirius acaba en una situación desastrosa que pude que no lo fuera tanto.


Wabulga Black se paseaba con impaciencia, su ceño fruncido mientras tamborileaba levemente sus dedos contra el frío mueble de la sala de estar. Le había dejado bien en claro al inútil de su hijo mayor que lo quería en casa antes de la diez de la noche, había una fiesta demasiado importante a la que asistir. Pero el muy sinvergüenza le había desobedecido, ahora iban a llegar tarde a esa prestigiosa reunión, lo iba a…

\- ¡Ya llegué!

\- ¡Sirius Orión Black! - Grito la matriarca, pisando fuerte hasta la entrada donde se encontraba su calmado hijo. - Te dije que te quería aquí antes de las diez.

\- Ya, bueno, tenía cosas que hacer.

\- ¡No me vengas con eso! - Gritó furiosa, dejando su mano como garra en el brazo del joven para zarandearlo. - ¡Esto es más importante que cualquier estupidez que hubieras estado haciendo por ahí! ¡Y te lo advierto, di una sola palabra y vas a ir con el cuerpo rojo de los golpes que te voy a dejar! - Lo agitó con más fuerza, sacándole una mueca al azabache.

\- ¡Suéltame, vieja loca! - Grito zafándose del agarre.

La reacción de la mayor ante el insulto fue espeluznante. Su rostro se oscureció mientras la ira brillaba en sus ojos, y Sirius sabía que ella iba a utilizar un método físico de castigo, típico de las madres. Había oído que en los países latinos les tiraban sus zapatos; en otro, pero no recordaba cuál, les daban azotes con la correa.

A saber cuál tenía en mente, pero él no iba a estar callado.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera desatarse la catástrofe, tocaron el timbre de la casa. La matriarca lo ignoro una...dos...tres veces, y ya, mucho más enfadada que antes, fue a abrir la dichosa puerta.

Sirius vio con curiosidad como su madre se quedaba lívida ante la visita, girándose para verlo con seriedad, sin dejar pasar al intruso.

-Vete a tu habitación a prepararte..

\- P…

\- ¡Ahora!

A mala gana, Sirius decidió obedecer. Subió las escaleras hasta perderse por ellas y encerrarse en su habitación, aunque solo fueron unos minutos para bajar a hurtadillas y esconderse en el barandal, viendo a su madre y un hombre que no podía ver bien, discutir. Trató de agudizar el oído y descubrir que estaban tramando.

\- Solo un poco de tiempo… - Se retorció nerviosa las manos. - Solo un poco más y lo tendrá.

\- Estoy cansado de sus excusas, Black. - Una fría voz arrastraba las palabras. - No voy a esperar ni un segundo más.

\- P...Pero…

\- Si no es capaz de pagar la deuda. - Prosiguió el contrario. - Haberlo pensado mejor. Supongo que tendré que desaparecer la.

\- … - Ella se puso aún más blanca mientras negaba. - ¡No, no! ¡Por favor, le pagaré, puedo hacerlo!

\- ¿Y de qué manera lo hará? - Su voz era calmada pero severa. - Que yo recuerde, usted está ya sin dinero

\- Pero seguro que hay algo que le pueda servir. - Tragó saliva, viendo por todos lados. - Un cuadro, quizás.

-No me interesan las bazofias que tiene.

\- ¿Cubiertos de plata?

\- De tan poca calidad como usted.

\- Entonces...Entonces…- Ella ignoró el insulto, más concentrada en buscar algo que le salvara la vida a manos de ese aterrador hombre.

\- No tiene nada. - Afirmó de una forma oscura, haciéndola temblar.

\- Yo...Yo…¡tengo a mi hijo!

El silencio reino por un instante, dejando al desconocido con una ceja alzada, analizando la expresión de la mujer como si deseara determinar que estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿Su hijo? - Repitió de forma lenta, viendo a la mujer asentir mientras tragaba el nudo en su garganta. - ¿Por qué debería interesarme un mocoso?

\- ¡No es un mocoso! - Saltó, aunque interiormente pensaba que sí que lo era. - Es un joven de diecisiete años, en poco cumplirá los dieciocho. Es bastante bello.

\- ¿Y?

\- P...Podría… ¡Podría prostituirse! Ganaría bastante con él, sé que muchos lo tienen en la mira.

Sin dejar que el hombre hablara, llamó a su hijo, quien reticente al haber escuchado solo algunos trozos de la conversación, bajó.

Normalmente saludaría a las visitas muy a su estilo, pero el hombre estaba en silencio, analizándolo con la mirada de pies a cabeza mientras fruncía levemente su ceño. Sirius no se amedrento por el examen, sino que le sonrió de forma arrogante mientras inclinaba su barbilla hacia arriba, retándolo.

El desconocido dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Muy bien. Aceptaré al muchacho cómo pagó.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Fantástico! - Wabulga ignoró a su hijo, aliviada ante lo que escuchó. - Recogeremos inmediatamente sus cosas y…

\- No es necesario. No las va a necesitar.

\- Bueno, como usted desee.

\- ¡¿Quiere explicarme alguien que está pasando?! - Sirius estaba muy enojado, no sabía lo que pasaba y no le gustaba nada.- ¡Yo no voy a ir con este señor a ningún lado!

\- ¡Claro que lo harás! - Gritó la mujer, alterada de ver como su vía de escape era cortada. - Irás y obedecerás a este señor.

\- No.

Sirius le dio una mala mirada al mayor, pasando por su lado para irse y dándole un golpe con su propio brazo, pero al hacerlo solo oyó un suspiro del mayor y un chasquido de dedos, viendo cómo unos desconocidos le apresaban de los brazos, girándolos de forma dolorosa a su espalda, haciendo que casi gritará.

\- Llevenlo al auto.

& Sí, señor.

Sirius se resistió, pero fue en vano pues le acabaron arrastrando a la fuerza. Esos hombres tenían más fuerza que él.

\- Entonces, volviendo a los negocios. - Llamó su atención Wabulga, que estaba con una sonrisa.

\- Señora Black. - Le llamó, dándole su mejor mirada de desprecio y superioridad. - Se acabó.

-¡ Pero…!

\- Si vuelve a tratar de contactarme...me asegurarse que mis hombres no dejen ni sus restos.

La mayor tembló como una hoja, viendo al hombre salir. Él fue con completa calma hasta su coche, donde al momento le abrieron la puerta para entrar. Pudo apreciar cómo el joven se lanzaba hacia él para salir del vehículo, pero no se lo permitió, dándole un empujón que lo desestabilizó en el estrecho lugar para hacer que cayera, y él mismo se sentaba en la puerta antes de cerrarla con llave, viendo a sus hombres acomodarse en su sitio y avanzar.

\- ¡Esto es un secuestro!

\- Te equivocas. - Estaba calmado, cogiendo una copa de vino para saborearlo. - Tu madre te ha vendido a mí por su vida.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ella hizo un trato con nosotros, todo lo que habéis poseído en el último año a cambio del doble en trescientos sesenta y cinco días. No lo tenía, y para salvar su vida, te entrego a mí. - Una sonrisa siniestra y algo seductora cruzó sus labios, estirando su mano para atraerlo del cuello, susurrando en su oído. - A partir de este momento me perteneces, Sirius Black.

El joven tembló, tratando de negarse pero ya era demasiado tarde, realmente estaba hecho. Por mucho que gritó, renegó y trató de escapar del coche, fue imposible, los guardias lo tenían demasiado bien vigilado. Al final, solo se quedo en silencio, negándose a dirigirle la palabra a su captor, viendo por fuera para saber por dónde huir cuando llegará el momento. Sin embargo, lo que consiguió fue una sorpresa tal que le hizo un nudo en el estómago y la garganta.

La mansión ante él tenía un escudo...el escudo de las serpientes

Las serpientes eran los miembros más fuertes de toda la mafia, se decía que habían establecido una alianza matrimonial con los leonés, logrando así que los águilas y tejones formarán otra con ellos al ser familiares de los felinos.

Habían formado una sola gran mafia, la más mortal del mundo, con ese trato.

Ahora, Sirius estaba convencido de que escapar iba a ser misión prácticamente imposible. Demasiada vigilancia, demasiados hombres… iba a estar vigilado muy intensamente por lo que estaba viendo.

Al llegar al lugar se quedó solo con el extraño, quien sujetando su mano le hizo avanzar por los pasillos, aprovechando el shock inicial del joven. Los pasillos eran largos e interminables, parecía más un laberinto que una mansión.

Tras algunos minutos llegaron frente a una puerta de caoba color plateado, empujando al joven que llegó a una habitación con los colores de dicha casa, para gran incomodidad de Sirius, quien finalmente reaccionó.

Su ceño se frunció, girándose para ver con fuego en los ojos a su secuestrador.

\- Sois parte de una mafia.

\- Obviamente. - Estaba despreocupado, mientras el Black apretaba los dientes.

\- ¿Qué pretendéis hacer conmigo?

\- Eso lo decidirá el jefe. Por ahora, esta será tu habitación.

* * *

De eso ya habían pasado seis meses, y por fortuna, Sirius apenas había tenido que hacer algún tipo de trabajo en el lugar, nada ilícito.

A veces le tocaba cocinar, otras arreglar ropa; pero siempre estaba altamente vigilado por los hombres para impedir que hiciera algo que atentara contra la seguridad de los hombres o del propio Sirius. Es posible que en el primer mes había tratado de todo con tal de escapar: luchar, escabullirse, hacer cientos de planes que le permitieran salir de su prisión, buscaba que la ley se pusiera de su parte aunque los otros no la respetaban (intentos en vano ya que, literalmente, había sido vendido por su propia madre), ¡una vez saltó de la ventana estando en el octavo piso solo para caer sobre los mismos guardias!

Quizás, por esos intentos tan locos, había acabado como estaba ahora: con más ojos en su persona que sombras en la noche.

Al menos tenía algo bueno todo esto: había hecho amigos.

James Potter era un chico de cabellos azabaches y hermosos ojos avellana, una hermosa piel que sería la envidia de muchas mujeres. Él se había convertido en el hermano que siempre deseó. Había acabado ahí encerrado por el consorte del jefe Serpiente. Los Leones le habían atrapado en busca de hacer un trato con su muy afamado padre, y en estos momentos estaba de rehén hasta que pudieran pagarle. Sinceramente, Sirius esperaba que una vez que James estuviera fuera, le ayudará a liberarse.

Remus Lupin era otro joven que se había ganado su cariño, convirtiéndose en su segundo mejor amigo (después de James). Era un chico algo bajito, de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados muy hermosos. A diferencia de ambos, Remus estaba ahí voluntariamente. Se había convertido en el esposo de una Serpiente, la más despreciable para él. Su marido se llamaba Lucius Malfoy, el presidente del país y la más vil rata del mundo para Sirius.

Pero también, Sirius encontró alguien en quien confiar, en una de las serpientes.

Era algunos años mayor que él, de cabellos platinado, hermosos ojos esmeralda y una piel pálida y fibrosa. Rondaba los treinta y había logrado que Sirius bajará la guardia con él y se mostrará tal cual era. También resultó ser el hombre que le había traído a ese lugar y que se había asegurado de que se sintiera a gusto.

Sirius no tardó mucho en mostrarle su verdadera personalidad, sus pensamientos, a veces sus sentimientos, sus pesadillas, sus deseos y anhelos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta se había convertido en alguien que le confesaba todo a Salazar Slytherin. Todo, menos una cosa.

Amor.

De eso nunca habló con el mayor, ni siquiera cuando este le confesó una vez de su muy exasperante pareja. Sirius solo sonrió, escuchándolo, pero jamás le dijo si tenía o no, si estaba enamorado o solo eran tonterías que la gente se imaginaba.

Nada.

\- El amor no vale la pena. Solo te traicionan.

Admitió una vez a Remus, cuando este defendía a capa y espada a su marido. Solo eso fue lo que salió alguna vez de sus labios sobre el amor. Sirius nunca admitiría que se enamoró, pero lo hizo de un imposible que le arrancó el corazón en mil pedazos.

No, nunca confesaría que se había enamorado de su profesor de historia y gimnasia, Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

-¿Y bien?

Salazar elevó su mirada, viendo a su impaciente pareja que le veía con el ceño fruncido. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, sabía que este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, aunque sinceramente, esperaba que fuera más tarde.

\- ¿Y bien, qué?

-No te hagas el tonto, Salazar. - Le dijo con impaciencia.- Ambos sabemos por qué hiciste tratos con los Black, solo para obtener a mi querido alumno. Ahora dime, ¿qué planes tienes para él? Llevas seis meses teniéndolo solo en esa habitación, apenas haciendo algo y con tus espías.

\- ¿Eso es malo?

\- ¡Es malo porque no planeas nada bueno para él! - Dio un golpe a la mesa con sus manos, sus ojos llenos de furia y preocupación. - Déjalo libre.

\- No.

-Tranquilamente se reclinó en su asiento como jefe de la mafia Serpiente, nadie se imaginaría que el pacífico Salazar Slytherin, seria el encargado de llevar hacia delante negocios turbios y asesinatos.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Me pertenece.

\- Si es por la deuda la pagare yo. - Ladró Godric, podía ver la atención de su pareja en él, esperando que lo aceptara.

\- No.

\- ¡¿Por qué insistes en tenerlo?! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡¿Prostituirlo?!

\- Se podría decir que sí.

Godric se quedó helado por eso, viendo a su pareja con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Cómo podía decir una barbaridad semejante?

\- No te lo permitiré.

\- Mi querido león. - Negó la serpiente con cierta diversión, poniéndose elegantemente de pie. - No entiendes nada.

\- Entiendo que planeas hundir su vida.

\- En absoluto, mis planes son unos completamente distintos.

\- ¿En serio? - Le vio desconfiado y dijo con ironía. - Claro, tenerlo aquí encerrado es el más grande paraíso.

-Va a ser nuestro amante.

El silencio reinó mientras Godric habría sus ojos de par en par.

Godric Gryffindor era el jefe de la mafia León, quien hace algunos años se casó con Salazar. Muchos creían que solo era un matrimonio de apariencias, por obtener paz y poder.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Salazar y Godric se habían encontrado en muchas peleas de sus casas, pero sin poder evitarlo, empezaron a sentir algo el uno por el otro. Al principio solo era la emoción de una buena batalla, después la cosa cambió.

Al ser ambos varones la cosa era más difícil, después de todo debían darle un heredero que ocuparan sus puestos. Pero su amor fue más grande que los problemas.

No obstante, las cosas cambiaron hace tres años.

Godric había entrado a trabajar como profesor en el instituto Hogwarts, donde encontró a un Sirius de catorce años. Su vitalidad, su alegría, su confianza, su bondad, su lealtad, ese tono que adquirían sus ojos ante la diversión, sus bromas y humor… Su fortaleza a pesar de la dura situación familiar. Fue un conjunto explosivo para Godric.

Se enamoró.

En el momento en el que se dio cuenta de ello fue un verdadero problema, pues su corazón se vio dividido entre su esposo a quien amaba con locura y ese joven que hacía que la sangre le hirviera y solo pensara en estar con él.

Era una lucha interna tan fuerte, que Gryffindor dejó de comer, empezó a enfermar por la preocupación y apenas era capaz de ver a su esposo.

Salazar no permitió que la cosa siguiera así.

Tras hacer confesar a su esposo se sintió dolido, traicionado, pero se dió cuenta de que podía luchar contra ese joven y demostrarle que era mejor. Por eso tramó su plan. Aceptó el trato con Wabulga y como esperaba, esta le dio a su hijo en compensación.

El problema surgió a partir de ahí.

Sirius se mostró como era realmente ante él, mo le temió, le enfrentaba. Poco a poco comprendió lo mismo que sentía su esposo, ese joven era enloquecedor y él sería capaz de darle los herederos que necesitaban por ser doncel.

Fue entonces, que tras meditarlo, decidió hacerlo el amante de ambos. Nadie podría verlo, nadie podría tocarlo, sería solo de ellos. Quien se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima moriría; quien le hiciera daño, física o psicológicamente, moriría; quien le viera con ojos de enamorado, estaba muerto.

Así de sencillo.

Ellos eran dos importantes jefes de la mafia y no compartían lo que era suyo.

Por eso, cuando Lupin le contó el pensamiento de Sirius sobre el amor, su ceño se frunció. Había intentado por mucho tiempo que este le hablara de ese tema, pero siempre lo esquivaba, y las primeras palabras que dijo de él tampoco eran alentadoras.

Pero era un Slytherin, y los Slytherin siempre conseguían lo que deseaban.

\- ¿Qué? - Susurró Godric sin poder creerlo.

\- Será nuestro amante. - Repitió viendo como Godric temblaba ante la idea. Una sonrisa retorcida se posó en sus labios, rodeando a su amante por la cadera, colocándose a su espalda para susurrar en su oído. - ¿No te gusta la idea?

-No puedes obligarlo.

\- Nos amará. - Aseguró, acariciando en suaves círculos las caderas de su tenso amante. - Solo necesita tiempo.

\- No puedes tenerlo secuestrado ni…

\- ¿No quieres tenerlo? - Su amante se calló. - Yo sí quiero. Quiero téneros a los dos en las buenas y las malas, deseo poder hacer el amor y que tengamos hijos.

-Yo no puedo dartelos.

\- Pero él sí. - Se acercó al lóbulo ajeno, susurrando de forma melosa. - Imagínate lo. Sirius estaría en nuestra cama, con las piernas abiertas mientras nos recibe en su interior. Tras las peleas estaría para cuidarnos, imaginatelo con un abultado vientre por llevar a nuestro hijo y un pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Sal… - Susurro en un hilo de voz, su fiereza como león se esfumaba a pasos gigantescos de su ser.

-¿No te gustaría? ¿No quieres que ese futuro se haga realidad? - Lamió su lóbulo, con suavidad y lujuria.

-Sí…

\- Entonces hagámoslo juntos.

Su única respuesta fueron los labios ardientes y ansiosos de su esposo, una noche apasionada. La última que compartirían como pareja, pues su amante se uniría en la próxima.

* * *

-Buenas tardes.

\- Ah, buenas, Al.

Sirius le saludo con una sonrisa desde la cocina de su habitación, aunque casi más parece un piso. Se le había instalado cuando confirmaron que no se lastimaría.

\- ¿Qué preparas? Hoy no te toca hacer la comida.

\- Lo sé, pero antes muerto que comer algo preparado por Pettegrew. - Hablaba muy serio, viendo la ceja alzada del contrario. Sin poder evitarlo, río un poco.- No confió en él. Es como una rata.

\- Te admito que su comida es un asco.

\- ¡Exacto!

Una vez estuvo listo, apagó el fuego y se sentó a comer con su acompañante, que de vez en cuando picaba algo de la comida.

\- Siri, quería preguntarte algo.

\- … - Ante el tono de seriedad dejó de lado la comida para verlo igual, aunque algo nervioso. No solía verlo así. - Dime.

\- ¿Por qué nunca hablas de tu vida amorosa?

Sirius dejó oficialmente la comida de lado, levantándose con los platos y una mueca en su rostro. Dejo todo en la cocina, suspirando.

\- Tuve una mala experiencia.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Vio como el contrario se entretenía, negándose a hablar. - Siri...puedes confiar en mí.

\- Lo sé. - Susurro derrotado, acercándose a él y sentándose enfrente a su acompañante. - Fue hace algunos años. Era muy joven y conocí a alguien. Me enamore locamente, pero no sabia como llevar mis sentimientos y acabé gastándole bromas. Algunas extremadamente crueles. - Bajo la mirada. - Cuando fui capaz de manejarlos trate de cambiar. Deje de lado las bromas, era amable, le mostraba lo mejor de mí y me confesé. Para mi sorpresa él me aceptó. Era feliz, el chico más feliz del mundo. Estuvimos varios meses de novios antes de que finalmente le entregara todo: mi corazón y mi cuerpo. Pero entonces todo acabó. - Su voz tembló levemente, al igual que sus manos. - Empezó a tratarme con frialdad, los insultos comenzaron también a llegar y tarde en darme cuenta de que solo era una venganza por todo aquel tiempo en el que fui un capullo con él. Lo peor era, que estaba embarazado. Solo tenía doce años, ¿cómo iba a tener un bebé? ¿Qué diría o haría mi madre? Y aún así estaba dispuesto a tenerlo, pero él se enteró. Me provocó un accidente y perdí a mi bebé. Desde ese momento juré no volver a enamorarme, quería venganza pero sabía que eso no llevaría a nada.

\- … - Salazar estaba en silencio, con sus puños blancos de la ira mientras veía las lágrimas caer de esos hermosos ojos grisáceos. - ¿Nunca volviste a enamorarte?

\- Eso es lo peor. - Rió con amargura, convulsionando por el llanto. - Volví a caer en esa idiotez, pero esta vez es diferente. Jamás volveré a entregarle mi corazón a nadie.

\- ¿Ni siquiera te planteas volver a tener hijos?

\- ¿Después de la última vez? Solo dos veces, y rápidamente lo quite de mi mente.

\- ¿Nunca...volviste a verlo?

\- Ojalá pudiera decirte que no. - Apretó sus ojos.- Pero él volvió a mi vida.

\- Al menos ya no vuelves a verlo.

\- Te equivocas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Él está aquí… Es una serpiente.

\- … - Salazar abrió levemente sus ojos sin poder creerlo. ¿Uno de sus hombres? - Pero nadie puede entrar en esta habitación. Aparte de tus amigos y yo.

\- Él no respeta eso. Sabe que su jefe nunca viene, parece que nadie iría en contra de una orden suya por lo que no suele haber vigilancia. Cuando sabe que estoy solo viene y me recuerda todo.

\- ¿Rompe la orden? - Salazar estaba enfadado. - ¿Te lástima?

\- …

\- Sirius, dímelo. - Su voz sonó fría, viéndolo al otro agacharse. Sirius estaba mucho más frágil de lo que nunca se mostró, haciendo que se suavizará y sorprendiera.

\- Me viola. Y yo...temo estar nuevamente en cinta.

Ante esa declaración que llevaba tanto tiempo preocupándole, al fin pudiendo decírselo a alguien, se echó a llorar. Por otro lado, el Slytherin estaba que ardía de pura rabia. No obstante, trato de calmarse y abrazar a Sirius de forma muy inexperta, logrando que este se aferrara a él.

\- Iremos al médico.

\- No puedo salir.

\- Pues vendrá.

Salazar llamó al médico, quien en poco tiempo estuvo presente y le hizo la prueba deseada a Sirius, quien se había calmado un poco. No iba a dejar que cualquiera lo viera derrumbado.

\- En efecto. El joven está embarazado.

Eso fue como caer en un profundo abismo, sintiendo las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. Escuchando al médico para al irse, llorar nuevamente. Ni siquiera deseo que estuviera Salazar presente, echándolo mientras él se hundía en su desesperación.

\- ¿Escuchaste todo? - Salazar tenía la mirada baja, viendo a su esposo salir de las sombras de la misma manera.

\- Lo siento cariño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé quién sea tu hombre, pero… voy a matarlo.

\- No te preocupes, yo lo matare contigo.

Los ojos de Godric mostraban puro odio y los de Salazar, una furia tan grande que clamaba por la sangre del causante.

Ambos lo organizaron todo para atrapar al causante. No podían decirle a ninguno de sus hombres, por lo que instalaron cámaras de seguridad en la entrada de la habitación de Sirius. Si cualquiera que no fueran James, Remus o Salazar entraban en esa habitación, tendrían al culpable.

No fue necesario esperar mucho para que el causante de todo apareciera, entrando en la habitación de SU Black.

Ambos fueron a prisa al lugar.

\- Vaya, que dispuesto estas.

\- … - Ante esa voz, Sirius saltó de su cama, viendo con sus enrojecidos ojos al causante de todos sus males. - S...S…

\- Sí, sí, callaté ya. - Le cortó de forma brusca, con su ceño fruncido mientras avanzaba. - Se escuchan rumores de que estás preñado.

\- ¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?! - Estalló más enojado que otra cosa, viéndolo mal.

\- Tuya.

-¡¿Mia?!

\- Por supuesto. Es lógico que las putas se aseguren de nos quedarse preñadas. Yo desde luego no voy a hacerme responsable de tu bastardo.

\- Nadie te lo pidió. - Gruño enojado, ahora estaba más furioso que triste. - Mi pobre bebé no tiene la culpa de que un bastardo violador se le acerque. Nunca lo hubiera permitido.

\- Tranquilo, no me acercaré a él. - El Black se relajo. - Porque no habrá bebé.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- … - El contrario suspiro mientras negaba, "triste" - Con la buena zorra que eras en la cama. En fin, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Sirius retrocedió ver que el otro sacaba su arma.

\- No puedo permitir que nadie se entere de esto. Así que tendré que mataros a los dos.

\- Ellos ya saben que alguien me embarazó…

\- Pero no saben quien y no puedo arriesgarme a que el bastardo se me parezca o tú me delates. Fue divertido, pero hasta aquí llegó.

Sirius esquivó a duras penas la bala cuando impactó. No se escuchó sonido alguno, todo gracias al silenciador del arma.

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, temblando mientras oía de las balas y la risa siniestra de su antiguo amor, aunque no pudo evitar tener heridas que le impidieron el movimiento. Una bala en la pierna y otra en el brazo.

\- ¡Todos sabrán que me asesinaron!

\- ¿Crees que a alguien le importa? - Dijo con burla, avanzando con los cuchillos que sacó de la cocina de Siri para lanzarlos, clavándose en su pecho. - Solo eres una puta más, no te creas importante.

Sirius había logrado proteger su vientre, y ahora, veía como el bastardo de Snape le apuntaba con el arma. Solo un pensamiento pasó por su mente ante la visión de la muerte.

_"Lo lamento mi bebé… Godric, Salazar...os amo"_

Una pequeña lágrima escurrió de su mejilla cuando el arma fue accionado y el cuerpo cayó inerte, muerto.

Salazar tenía una mirada fría mientras veía el cuerpo sin vida de Severus caer sobre un asustado Sirius, que retrocedió espantado para ir a parar a los brazos de un igual furioso, Godric.

\- ¿Q...Qué…?

Estaba sorprendido al ver a ambos y el cuerpo muerto del Snape.

\- No está muerto. - Alzó su mirada en sorpresa al chico de cabellos plateados, quien guardaba con calma su arma. - Solo esta inconsciente. No voy a dejar que se escape tan fácilmente.

\- Sirius, ¿estás bien? - El Gryffindor dejo eso de lado, viendo horrorizado todas las heridas y como tras la adrenalina, Sirius le veía sorprendido antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando el Black despertó nuevamente, habían pasado algunos días. Lo primero que hizo alterado fue llevar sus manos a su vientre.

\- Esta bien. Le protegiste de todos los ataques enemigos, está vivo.

\- Profesor. - Susurro en sorpresa, viendo como Godric le sonreía

\- Puedes llamarme Godric, ¿sabes? Ya no soy tu profesor.

\- ¿Q...Qué hace aquí?

\- Pues cuidarte. - Dijo con naturalidad, llamando al doctor.

El médico le reviso y les dio varios consejos a ambos para mantener adecuadamente su salud después del tremendo ataque. Una vez quedaron a solas, Godric acarició su mejilla y beso sus labios, dejándolo en shock.

\- No vuelvas a asustarnos así. La próxima vez dinos desde el principio lo que ha ocurrido, así podemos ayudarte.

\- Al menos la cosa no fue a peor. - Salazar entro en ese momento, viendo a Sirius con mejor cara. Se acercó, besando sus labios de una forma más brusca que el león. - Si vuelves a ocultarnos algo… te castigaremos.

Sirius se estremeció por ello, pero no encontraba las palabras para poder expresar sus dudas.

¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? ¿Cómo se salvó? ¿Qué pasó con Severus? ¿Su bebé de había salvado?

\- ¿Sirius?

\- ¿Q...Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Yo soy el líder de los leones, él de las serpientes. A partir de ahora eres nuestro amante, tu hijo será nuestro y a futuro tendremos a los propios.

\- Godric...

Sirius estaba en shock al oírlos mientras que Salazar exasperado. ¿Es que su pareja no sabe lo que es el tacto para las noticias?

Pues no, no tiene ni idea.

Costó, costó mucho que Sirius les dejara acercarse o volver a confiar en ellos tras eso. Las hormonas a veces lo hacían peor, otras mejor, y sus benditos amigos le hacían plantearse el estar con ambos.

* * *

Bueno, digamos que fue un infierno hasta que finalmente el azabache les dejo acercarse a ellos.

\- Ah~ ha…. ¡S...Sal…! ~

Sirius gemía al sentir las embestidas de su amante mientras acariciaba con sus temblorosas manos el despierto miembro de Godric, quien besaba su cuello con una lujuria que estremecía toda su alma.

\- Gime también mi nombre. - Le pidió el león, mordisqueando su lóbulo.

\- ¡G...ah~...Godric!

El sonido de las pieles chocando resonaba en el lugar, el chapoteo ante la húmeda entrada de Sirius y ese miembro deslizarse por ella, chocando sus testículos con fuerza contra esas hermosas nalgas.

El miembro de Godric estaba duro, goteante y su cabeza roja e hinchada, ansiosa de llegar al ansiado orgasmo. Los líderes se acercaron a besarse con pasión, haciendo que su amante se excitara más mientras acariciaba con su mano libre su propio miembro despierto, buscando apretar con sus piernas las caderas de su amante.

Unos segundos después, los tres se vaciaron completamente.

Salazar dentro de Sirius; Sirius entre ambos; y Godric acabo manchando la mano de su amante, que la lamió con gula.

Se dejaron caer agotados en la cama, abrazados mientras recuperaban sus agitadas respiraciones.

\- A este paso me vais a preñar de nuevo.

\- Es la idea. - Susurro Salazar, mordisqueando esos erectos pezones, sacándole un gemido.

\- ¿No tenemos ya bastante hijos?

\- Ya tenemos a Regulus. Después llegó Lily, yo quiero a Tom.

\- ¿Tom?

\- El nombre de nuestro hijo. Thomas Sorvolo Slytherin.

Salazar se veía orgulloso con ese nombre, por lo que Sirius lo dejo ser mientras Godric bufaba.

Regulus Black era su hijo mayor, hijo de Severus Snape. Era un hermoso bebé de cinco años, quien veía a Godric y Salazar como sus padres. Quizás algún día le diría la verdad, aunque eso solo se vería a futuro.

Lily Gryffindor era una hermosa pelirroja como su padre de ojos verdes, heredados sorprendentemente de Salazar, de Sirius solo heredó el hermoso color de su cremosa piel.

Y ahora, Salazar estaba empeñado en traer un nuevo Slytherin a este mundo, algo de lo que él no tenía problemas en aceptar. Al fin y al cabo, era jodidamente placentero.

\- ¿Ves?

\- ¿El qué?- Susurro comenzando excitarse nuevamente mientras veía al pelirrojo.

\- Te dije que nunca dijeras nunca.

Sirius río, es cierto. Cuando se enteró de la verdad les gritó: _**¡Nunca seré el amante de unos monstruos como vosotros!**_

Que equivocado estaba…

Oh…

Al sentir esas escurridizas lenguas en su entrada y miembro se alegró de estar tan equivocado.


End file.
